Episode 1115 (6 April 1995)
Synopsis The bedsits get a new owner and Robbie is delighted with Kathy's new assistant. Michelle is taken aback by her parents' reaction to a family announcement. Alan decides it's time to do something about David. Binnie and Della are still dreaming about holidays and then they discover that Richard Cole has sold the flats and they will have a new landlord. Everyone takes it out on Sanjay who is annoyed because Richard didn't pay him for repairs and renovation which he did before selling it. They decide to go to Spain or somewhere hot and just try to get a job when they get there. Della is a bit reluctant to leave the salon, but sort of agrees, then Binnie says has she told her mother, and Della gets even more evasive. Michelle is avoiding telling her employers that she's leaving the job. Vicki is still dead against the move, Geoff is thrilled and looking forward to it so doesn't really notice. Ruth comes back and Mark takes his parents and Geoff and Michelle out to dinner to announce their engagement. Ruth didn't tell the parents Mark was HIV+, and Mark is annoyed about that. Ruth rather sensibly thinks that it's a bit much when they haven't met him and it's all so sudden. Also, Ruth's parents insist on a do in Scotland so Pauline is upset - though I thought it was the bride's family who decide. At the dinner Michelle is a bit off, she says that the parents are so happy for Mark and Geoff is so unsuitable. Mark says well, think of what her parents will think when they find out about me. It's all quite convenient with the Scotland trip - Ruth and Mark are supposed to be marrying on Apr 20 something and Geoff will stay in Scotland from then. Ruth later confides to Pauline that she thinks its all very quick and she needs her parents to get to know Mark before she can tell them about HIV, which is why she didn't, but Mark is upset and doesn't want to lie about it. Pat is still going out with Roy, now its the school hols Janine is hanging around and whinging that her friends are all going on holiday and she is not. Pat says she can't afford it. Janine's friends are going to Disney world or legoland etc - wherever that is. Roy offers a trip to Alton towers, Pat says its too expensive and he says its his treat. She is doubtful but Janine is terribly excited. Later David is doing a deal with Barry and Barry gets very pissed. David goes out to deal with a buyer, and Barry says to Pat that Roy has been a changed man and she's wonderful and he is very fond of her and Janine, he always wanted a daughter. When he's gone, she says to David it's all very convenient for Roy, ready made family, and she's not sure why he's so keen. David says what's wrong with it, and doesn't understand at all. (Well, nor do I really) Pat goes out with him to his friends' house and she is annoyed when they're treated like a couple. Pat tells Kathy this, who says she's being silly, and Roy is perfect, kind, generous, loves Janine and good to her, etc, why not just relax and enjoy it! Bianca gets David to buy her some new shoes, Carol and Alan are pissed off and Alan goes round to see David and tell him to stop it. David enjoys being one up on him and says well, when are all the other fathers going to come crawling out of the woodwork eh? Oh well never mind. Later Tiffany and Bianca discuss the shoes and Tiffany says that she think B should ask for something bigger now while David is feeling generous, how about a car? He's got loads on the lot. B says it's a bit much, but Tiffany produces her catchphrase, if you don't ask you wont get. Credits Main cast *Howard Antony as Alan *Michael French as David *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Nadeem Ahmad as Waiter Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes